How Slimy Stole Christmas
by gemerl720 post
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Slimy could not stand this peachy holiday, so he had an awfully stupid idea to steal Christmas.


'Twas the frosty night before Christmas, in Cappy Town, everyone in Cappy Town loves Christmas. However, in Slimy's Castle, up at Mt. Slimy, Slimy hated Christmas every year. In the throne room of Slimy's Castle, Slimy is a red version of Gooey, but he is a little bigger and he is wearing a purple colored King DeDeDe Hat. He hated Christmas because his heart is the size of a peanut, and he gets a stocking full of coal every Christmas morning. He is the world's nastiest crook in Cappy Town history. Slimy gets off the throne of his castle and goes to the balcony of the castle, staring at the Cappys at Cappy Town with a fearful frown. Bandana N-Z drops by at the balcony of Slimy's Castle. "These worthless Cappy are going to hang these stockings again," snarled Slimy. "Christmas morning is only eight hours away, and it is only Christmas Eve. I must find a way to put an end to this peachy holiday for eternity."

Tomorrow morning, Slimy knows that he could not stand these youthful Cappy being the early bird getting the worm to get their toys and gifts, making all this noise. Slimy could not stand such obnoxious loud noise. Then, Slimy is very jealous about the Cappys having a feast at Christmas dinner; he could not stop thinking about the deep fried turkey, mashed potatoes, and some corn on a cob because he has unsuccessfully attempted to steal all the food in Cappy Town last time. The worst part of Slimy's torture is that the citizens of Cappy Town gather all together singing songs about Christmas. Every time Slimy hears the song, Slimy says, "I must bring an end to this nightmare I have been having. How do I stop this holiday from coming?"

Slimy has gotten a stupidly awful idea that he grins like the Grinch from the animated Chuck Jones special, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bang sound from the BB Gun is heard that Slimy got hit by the BB ball. "Ow!" he exclaimed, not knowing who did it. "What's the big idea?"

It was none other than Bandana N-Z, the one who pulled this prank. "Hey!" exclaimed Bandana N-Z. "Anyways, what's with the trademark Grinch Grin, Slimy?"

"I have gotten a stupidly awful idea that I am going to dress up as Santy Clause this year."

Slimy pulls out a Tool Gun from Garry's Mod, which he has not used it in a while. He zaps at the ground to spawn a Santa hat and a fake Santa Beard; as he spawned them, he grabs the hat and beard as he goes into his castle to look through the mirror. While he is looking through the mirror, he removes his Purple King DeDeDe hat, so he can put on his hat and beard on. Now, Slimy wears a red Santa Clause hat while wearing a white beard, so it can resemble to Santa Clause. "Now that I have dressed up as Santa," said Slimy, "all I need now is a reindeer to go with my impersonation."

"Oh don't tell me, Slimy," guessed Bandana N-Z. "You are going to make me dress up as a reindeer by hanging an antler of a reindeer onto my head."

"Yep. But that's not all, I will stick this red headlight onto your face to make you look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."

Before Slimy spawns his supplies, Slimy and Bandana N-Z went outside on a cold night while it is snowing outside. Slimy, dressed up as Santa Clause, pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a sleigh, a fake antler of a reindeer, some empty sacks, and a red headlight. And with that, Slimy ties up a fake antler on the top of Bandana N-Z's head, and then he ties up a red headlight onto Bandana N-Z's face. The weight of the antler and the headlight is so heavy that Bandana N-Z wobbles and falls onto the floor of the castle. Bandana N-Z has a wooden, tan reindeer antler replica tied up to his head while wearing a headlight onto his face to emulate Rudolph's red nose. He then gets up back onto the floor with his feet. "Come on, Bandana N-Z," ordered Slimy, "get your feet up because I have got some work to do. And you must shine the light on a dark, foggy night."

Slimy climbs onto the sleigh loaded with some empty sacks, and Bandana N-Z is tied onto the sleigh like a horse attached to a carriage. The last thing Slimy spawns via the Tool Gun is the whip. As Slimy puts away the Tool Gun, he shouts, "Giddap!"

He whips Bandana N-Z that he starts to run down the mountain, dragging the sleigh with it. "I hated that part," complained Bandana N-Z, as he turns on the red headlight to seek through the foggy night while everyone is fast asleep.

One sleigh ride to Cappy Town later, Slimy arrives to the first house of Cappy Town. Bandana N-Z turns off his headlight as they arrive to the first house. The first house is none other than Gooey's house, which is at the plains with a tree next to the house. However, the ground is layered with a blanket of white snow. Gooey's house resembles to Kirby's house, but it is painted blue instead. Slimy jumps and starts to float like Kirby while he is holding some empty sacks. "I've never seen you float before!" gasped Bandana N-Z.

Slimy exhales as he stops floating; he now gently lands on the roof of Gooey's house. "In order for me to break into Gooey's house, I must climb down the chimney," said Slimy.

"Um, Slimy," replied Bandana N-Z, "I don't think you will fit in the chimney."

As Slimy jumps onto the top of the chimney, he is stuck on the hole of the chimney. "A little help here, Bandana N-Z," he said.

Bandana N-Z pulls out a Tool Gun and zaps onto the ground to spawn a ladder and a plunger. After he puts his Tool Gun away, he climbs onto the ladder while he is holding a plunger. As Bandana N-Z reaches to the roof, he sees Slimy being stuck on the top of the chimney. "Don't worry, Slimy," reassured Bandana N-Z. "I've got this under control."

He uses the plunger on the top of Slimy to force him to go down the chimney. Eventually, Slimy falls down the chimney while he screams. The chimney swallows Slimy down to Gooey's house. As he lands on the wood of the fireplace, which the fire is not ignited although, he comes out of the fireplace to start his nasty plan. Luckily, for him, Slimy's scream when he fell down the chimney did not wake anyone up. Slimy has a pinch on his behind, which is the splinter from the wood. He plucks the splinter behind him that he makes a quiet yelp. Slimy now morphs up into the shape of Kirby, but it is red. "At least I have my beard and hat on," said Slimy, while he carries some empty sacks.

The first thing Slimy steals is the blue stocking hanging above the fireplace. "There is only one stocking in Gooey's house," he said, "but what the heck. I'll steal it."

After he steals the stocking, he steals some Christmas decorations on the wall. Slimy is a snake as he slithers on the floor when he steals the Christmas presents in the house: Nintendo eshop redeemable cards, new games for the Nintendo Switch like Super Mario Odyssey, the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller, and many more. Slimy stuffs them into the sack one by one after he steals some presents. "That blue blob is lucky that he has a Nintendo Switch," grumbled Slimy. "It is very hard to find that I don't have one."

Then he sneaks into the kitchen to start stealing some food. "I hope I know how to steal food like last time," breathed Slimy, as he takes deep breaths. "This time, it is Revenge of the Red Blob King."

As Slimy opens the refrigerator, he takes Gooey's Christmas feast such as the deep fried turkey, some mashed potatoes, and some corn on a cob. He starts to drool while he is stealing some food; the saliva is away from the food although. After he is done stealing some food, he stuffs the food into a separate sack. "I hope the food is still fresh by the time I get back to my castle," hoped Slimy, "so I can eat them for a midnight snack."

Now, Slimy sneaks back to the living room. He stuffs his two sacks up the chimney. Outside of Gooey's house, two sacks pop out of the chimney. Bandana N-Z catches the two full sacks and places them onto the sleigh. "Now that I have successfully stole almost everything in the house," grinned Slimy, "I will stuff the tree up the chimney."

First, Slimy unplugs the lights of the Christmas tree. Slimy attempts to pick up the Christmas tree, but it is too heavy for him to carry. He stops lifting the tree while he pants. "Come on Slimy, be a man," he thought, as he resumes on lifting the tree.

He finally lifts the Christmas tree with his legs and attempts to stuff the tree up the chimney. The blue ornament ball falls off the Christmas tree as it rolls into Gooey's bedroom. In Gooey's bedroom, he is fast asleep like a rock. Suddenly, the ornament ball rolls and taps onto Gooey's bed, waking him up. Gooey gets off the bed and picks up an ornament. As Gooey comes out of the bedroom, he sees Slimy, dressed up as Santa Clause, attempting to stuff the Christmas tree up the chimney. "Santa, is that you?" gasped Gooey, as he thought Slimy is Santa Clause.

Slimy, dressed up as Santa, turns around and sees Gooey in fear. "Yes," answered Slimy, in a slight confident attitude, "I am Santa Clause, the one and only."

"Why are you taking my Christmas tree, Santa?"

Slimy is nervous and sweating like a pig. However, Slimy thought up a lie so realistic that it looks truthful for Gooey. "Gooey, my friendly blue guy," reassured the fake Santa Clause in a lie, "the star on the Christmas tree wouldn't light up, so I will take it to my workshop. I'll fix it up there. Then I will bring it back."

"Really?"

"Of course I will, Gooey."

"How did you know my name?"

"Because I have seen you on the nice list; you have been a very good blue blob."

Slimy successfully fools Gooey while the blue blob crawls back into his bedroom to go back to sleep with a smile. Now that Gooey is in a deep sleep without disturbance, Slimy finally stuffs the Christmas tree up the chimney in a breeze. Outside of Gooey's house, the Christmas tree flies out of the chimney and hurls to Bandana N-Z like a missile. He grabs the top of the tree, and he places it onto the sleigh. The last thing Slimy steals, before he goes up the chimney, is the log on the fire place. He stuffs the log into the third sack. After Gooey's house is now nothing but hooks and wires, Slimy squeezes through the chimney to go up.

"What took you so long?" chattered Bandana N-Z, as he sees Slimy pop out of the chimney with the third and final sack. "It's so cold outside that I am freezing here."

"Think fast, Bandana N-Z," alerted Slimy, as he tosses the third sack to Bandana N-Z.

The sack, containing a long inside, hits Bandana N-Z in the face. It damages the headlight due to the impact of the sack containing a log. "Great job, Slimy," he congratulated in a sarcastic manner, "you've broke my headlight. Now I can't see through the foggy night."

As Slimy floats back down to the ground, he says, "Don't worry, Bandana N-Z, I've got a spare."

Slimy pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a spare red headlight. He removes the broken headlight off of Bandana N-Z's face, so he can tie up a spare one. "There we go," said Slimy. "Now that I gave you a new headlight, let's go to the next stop."

After Slimy replaces Bandana N-Z's headlight, Slimy climbs onto the sleigh and uses a whip to whip Bandana N-Z. Bandana N-Z is pulling the sleigh to go to the next house. Then, Slimy did the same thing to the other Cappys' estate, but the Christmas presents and foods for the feast is different.

A couple of houses later, Slimy is at the last house staring at the last decoration in the house, the flower's petals. There are three words that describe Slimy before he plucks the petals of the plant: stink, stank, skunk. As Slimy plucks all the petals from the plant and stores it into the last sack, Slimy exits the last house. Suddenly, before he climbs onto the sleigh, Slimy has been ambushed by a skunk. The skunk sprays at Slimy, and then the skunk runs away. "Bandana N-Z, do something," wheezed Slimy.

Bandana N-Z pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a Maximum Tomato Juice bath for Slimy. Slimy soaks into a bath of Maximum Tomato Juice. Unfortunately, for Slimy, his costume is all soaked from the skunk spray and the Maximum Tomato Juice. "Oh great," groaned Slimy. "Now my disguise is ruined thanks to that skunk and the Maximum Tomato Juice."

"Why don't you just spawn another set, Slimy," suggested Bandana N-Z.

"That's a great idea. Right after the skunk smell is gone."

One Maximum Tomato Juice bath time later, it is quarter past dawn. The Maximum Tomato Juice became frozen solid that Slimy is trapped in the bath. "Can you please get me out of here?" requested Slimy.

"Right away," replied Bandana N-Z, as he pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn an ice pick.

Bandana N-Z is smashing the frozen Maximum Tomato Juice into icicle cubes. Slimy is now free from the frozen Maximum Tomato Juice. As he gets off the bath, he now pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a spare white beard and a Santa hat. Slimy removes the ruined costume, so he can wear a clean set. Finally, for Slimy, he climbs onto the sleigh with all things packed up such as their presents, decorations, food, and many more. Every Cappy in Cappy Town is still sleeping at their homes. Bandana N-Z is now pulling the heavy sleigh while Slimy whips him. "This sleigh is too heavy," grunted Bandana N-Z. "You are treating me worse than Neil the Fox using Gooey as a pack mule."

As Slimy and Bandana N-Z finally return to Slimy's castle at Mt. Slimy, he stores his sleigh with some full sacks into the storage room. "So sorry to the Cappys," hummed Slimy in a villainous attitude. "They will be finding out that no Christmas is coming. These miserable Cappy people will wake up realizing that their homes are empty, and then the citizens of Cappy Town will all cry boo-hoo."

The sun starts to rise on Christmas morning; Slimy begins to hear the Cappys mourning and crying. "I need to rest," gasped Bandana N-Z, as he walks away from Slimy. "Plus, I need some warmth."

Meanwhile, back with Gooey in his house, Gooey woke up and realized that his house has been robbed. "I've been robbed!" exclaimed Gooey. "Wait a second, the Santa Clause I saw last night was Slimy all along. The real Santa Clause would never do such horrible thing to me. I've got to bring an end to those tears to return Christmas cheers by saving Christmas and foiling Slimy's hurtful plans!"

Gooey bursts out of his front door, and he jumps into the air as he morphs into a blue sphere. He creates a ring of orange blobs behind him as he starts to fly in the air. While the Cappy children are sobbing, Gooey flies by in the air and he says, "Fear not, citizens. Gooey will stop this Santa imposter and I will return Christmas to Cappy Town! This copycat is Slimy the whole time!"

The citizens of Cappy Town are cheering for Gooey that they are counting on his heroic actions to save Christmas. Gooey, in its Dark Matter form, flies to the mountain to reach Mt. Slimy. As Gooey enters Slimy's castle, there was nobody here, not even a pin drop. Gooey's ring of orange blobs shrink as he morphs into the shape of Kirby. "Hello," said Gooey, as the hollow castle echoes, "is anyone home?"

Gooey enters the boxing ring room with walls of electric fences above the ring and a ceiling of electric fences. Bandana N-Z is the only audience watching the boxing ring; the storage room door is next to the bleachers. Slimy leaps and lands to the boxing ring with an iron mask resembling to Masked DeDeDe with a brand new hammer. "Meet my updated brand new hammer," declared Slimy, as he raises his hammer.

"Think fast, loser," said Gooey, as he quickly ingests the brand new hammer.

"Not again! You've ate my hammer once again!"

Gooey now wears a cord of twisted blue and white fabric as a headband while raising a wooden hammer; he is now Hammer Gooey. "It's a good thing I have gotten a spare brand new hammer," grinned Slimy, as he pulls out a spare brand new hammer.

"Oh, it is on," declared Gooey. "Hammer Fight!"

Slimy and Gooey are clashing each other with their hammers that the hammers are hitting the faces of it. "Go Gooey," cheered Bandana N-Z.

"Hey!" yelled Slimy, as he was distracted by Bandana N-Z. "Show a little support to the king of N-Zs."

"You are a big jerk when you are stealing Christmas."

Suddenly, while not noticing Gooey, he got hit by Gooey's hammer on the head causing Slimy to fall unconscious. His iron mask falls off of Slimy's face while he drops his hammer. Then, he falls onto the boxing ring floor. The electric fences are powered down after Gooey wins against Slimy. Gooey bursts through the fence as he runs to the storage room door. He opens the storage room door revealing a whole bunch of sacks stuffed with presents, decorations, trees, and feasts. "Now I will return Christmas' former glory to Cappy Town," determined Gooey.

Santa Clause, riding on his sleigh with the flying reindeer, arrives to Slimy's castle. He sees Slimy getting up on his feet at the boxing ring with the fences destroyed. As Santa gets off his sleigh, he says, "Well, well. If it isn't Slimy; you have been a very naughty red blob this year. You were impersonating as me while you were stealing Christmas."

Bandana N-Z jumps off the bleachers and comes to Slimy. "And as for you, Bandana N-Z," scolded Santa, "you are a naughty grey guy this year. You are impersonating as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, helping Slimy out on stealing Christmas."

"Oh, look at the time I must be going right now," shuddered Slimy. "Run, Bandana N-Z."

Santa's elves are holding Bandana N-Z and Slimy still while Santa is holding a sack full of coal. "Now let's give these two naughty boys what they deserve," said Santa.

As Santa Clause pours some lumps of coal from his bag above Slimy and Bandana N-Z, it rains down on them that it is hard as hailstones falling from the sky. The two crooks are buffeted by the coal. Gooey lifts some sacks from Slimy's sleigh, and he places the sacks onto Santa's real sleigh. "Come on, Santa," determined Gooey, "let's return the presents and the decorations back to Cappy Town to return the holiday's former glory."

Gooey rides on Santa's sleigh as they leave Slimy's castle. Santa's sleigh slides back down to Cappy Town while the reindeer are galloping through the bright morning. Gooey, Santa, and the elves work together as they bring back the presents, food for the feast, and their decorations back where they came from before.

One heroic task later, Santa congratulates Gooey for saving Christmas and defeating Slimy. "Thank you, Gooey, for returning Christmas to its cheerful glory," thanked Santa. "You are the nicest blue blob in Cappy Town."

"You're welcome, Santa," replied Gooey. "And Merry Christmas to you."

Santa leaves Cappy Town with his sleigh and reindeer. To celebrate the return of Christmas, Gooey comes back to his house. At Gooey's house, he invited Blob (pink version of Gooey with a red bowtie), Slimeball (green version of Gooey with Meta Knight's green cape and armor), and Geewy (yellow version of Gooey) to have a Christmas feast. And so, the four of them are having some deep fried turkey, some mashed potatoes, and some corn on a cob for a Christmas feast.

The End.


End file.
